Konoha Festival
by Rebellion1610X
Summary: Second Time,Hope you enjoyed it!


Di suatu Pusat Perbelanjaan di Desa Konaha,Seorang gadis sedang duduk manis di depan sebuah Minimarket. Sambil meneguk minumannya dia sesekali melihat ke arah Jam Tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi. Rambut panjang bersurai merahnya berterbangan di terpa angin. Dia hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya dengan wajah yang cemberut. "Dia terlambat"Ucapnya di dalam hati. Sepertinya gadis berambut merah itu sedang menunggu seseorang dan orang itu tak kunjung datang. Siapa kah orang yang sedang di nanti oleh gadis itu.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NARUTO** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Konoha Festival © Rebellion1610X**

 **Warning:**

 **It's my second time,Mudah2an agak mendingan dari yang sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **Untuk Jashique Emiko**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Sementara itu, di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan, seorang laki-laki sedang berlari ke sebrang jembatan itu. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berlari bagaikan kilat yang menyambar melewati semua pejalan kaki yang ia lewati. Sesampainya di ujung jembatan, dia langsung menuruni tangga menuju ke Pusat Pembelanjaan. Dia sempat celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, namun akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah sesuatu itu dan sekarang, dia sedang berdiri di hadapan seorang gadis yang wajahnya langsung cemberut ketika dia melihat laki-laki itu.

"Ano... Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak kok, tidak lama...ITU KAH YANG INGIN KAU DENGAR HUH.." bentak Gadis itu.

"S..Sepertinya aku terlambat, ya"ucap Laki-laki itu masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"KAU BILANG JAM 07:30 KAU AKAN BERANGKAT KESINI. HARUSNYA KAU SUDAH SAMPAI DARI 1 JAM YANG LALU TAHU..." gadis itu masih membentak laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina-chan, tadi aku kena macet di jalan dan..." laki-laki itu masih bingung mencari alasan yang tepat.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki itu hanya terdiam. tiba-tiba matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air matanya mengalir ke pipi.

"KAMU TAHU TIDAK, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU 1 JAM DISINI TAPI KAMU MASIH BELOM SAMPAI JUGA. KAMU KAN TAHU AKU PALING TAKUT DENGAN KERAMAIAN"air mata Kushina terus bercucuran. "MINATO-KUN NO BAKA" bentak Kushina sambil mengeluarkan air mata

Laki-laki yang bernama Minato Namikaze itu hanya menarik nafas dan tersenyum. Dia langsung memeluk Kushina dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Kushina-chan. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu sendirian terlalu lama" ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Hiks..Hiks..baik , aku memaafkanmu tapi jangan pernah meninggalkan ku sendirian lagi" pinta Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan selalu berada di sisi mu, Kushina-chan" ucap Minato di susul dengan senyuman khas dari pria bersurai pirang ini.

"Okay, apakah kita sudah siap berangkat,Minato-kun" tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang ceria

"Kapanpun kamu siap,Kushina-chan" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun langsung menaikki sebuah bus jurusan ke arah pusat Desa Konoha. Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, tibalah mereka di pusat Desa dimana disana sedang diadakan Konoha Festival, sebuah festival tahunan yang memamerkan kebudayaan dan kesenian asli dari Desa Konoha. Selain pameran budaya, banyak penjual makanan tradisional yang menjajakan dagangan mereka di sana.

"Wahh...ramai sekali disini" ucap Kushina kagum

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa di tempat seramai ini, Kushina-chan" tanya Minato cemas

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kan aku bersamamu,Minato-kun" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kushina. Minato mengandeng tangan Kushina sambil menulusuri Booth-booth yang ada di Festival itu. Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah panggung dimana banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sebuah Idol Group dari belakang panggung. Penonton pun mulai menggila.

"Wah..sampai ada Idol Group yang datang kesini ya" ucap Minato Kagum

"Minato-kun, kamu tidak akan ikut-ikut bersorak kan?" tanya Kushina mengancam

"EH.. Tidak kok, aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan" jawab Minato gugup

Padahal Minato sudah menyiapkan Lightstick di tas nya. Tapi baginya Kushina lah yang lebih penting. Makanya di mengurungkan niatnya mengeluarkan Lightstick andalannya. Mereka pun kembali menelusuri Festival itu. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah masalah yang timbul

"Ano... Minato-kun" panggil Kushina

"Iya, Kushina-chan" jawab Minato

"Eto.. Sepertinya aku haus, mau kah kamu mencarikkan ku minuman ?" tanya Kushina

"Tentu saja. Kamu tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana" ucap Minato sambil berlari

Sambil melihat sekelilingnya, Minato mencari-cari minuman yang bisa menghilangkan dahaga Kushina. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya melihat sebuah booth Es Serut.

"Wah.. ada tukang Es Serut. Apa aku belikan itu saja untuk Kushina." pikir Minato.

Minato langsung berlari ke arah booth Es Serut itu, dan di langsung menyapa sang Penjual.

"Selamat Datang..." ucap sang Penjual.

"Pak, saya pesan Es Serut nya semangkuk ya" ucap Minato.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" balas sang Penjual.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, semangkuk es serut pun jadi.

"Ini.. Silahkan. Selamat menikmati" ucap sang Penjual sambil menyerahkan mangkuk Es Serut.

"Ini pak uangnya, Terima kasih ya" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, datang lagi ya" balas sang Penjual .

Minato langsung berlari membawa Es Serut itu kembali ke Kushina. Sesampainya di sana,dia langsung kebingungan. Kushina menghilang. Minato langsung celingak-celinguk ke mana-mana mencari Kushina, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Namun,tiba-tiba ada 2 tangan lembut menutupi mata Minato.

"Ayo, coba tebak siapa?" tanya Pemilik kedua tangan itu.

"Ahh.. aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana tahu. Kau dari mana saja, Kushina-chan" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku bosan, jadi tadi aku mengunjungi tempat yang agak sepi pengunjungnya" jawab Kushina dengan ceria.

"Oh.. Ini aku belikan kamu Es Serut" ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan mangkuk Es Serut kepada Kushina.

"Wah... Terima kasih, Minato-kun" ucap Kushina sambil menerima Es Serut itu.

Setelah menghabiskan Es Serut itu, Minato dan Kushina kembali menelusuri Festival itu. Namun, karena hari sudah menjelang malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi, ketika hampir sampai di pintu keluar, ada satu booth yang menarik perhatian Minato.

"Lihat, Kushina-chan, disitu ada booth photo box. Ayo kita kesana" ucap Minato dengan riang.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah malam lho.." tanya Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nanti aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Lagipula foto ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan kita dari Festival ini, bukan?." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum

"Ok, baiklah aku mau. Ayo kita berfoto" balas Kushina juga sambil tersenyum

Mereka langsung menghampiri booth photo box itu. Booth itu di jaga oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran. Namun, ketika melihat Minato dan Kushina datang dia langsung menyapa mereka.

"Selamat Datang! Mau berapa pose?" tanya sang Pria

"Hmm.. yang 8 pose saja pak" jawab Minato

"Baiklah, langsung masuk saja kedalam. Untuk memulai silahkan tekan tombol merah. Jeda antar foto 10 detik. Maaf tapi tidak ada pengulangan. Selamat berfoto" balas sang Pria

Minato dan Kushina langsung masuk ke dalam box untuk bersiap-siap untuk berfoto.

"Apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum

"Ya, aku sudah siap" jawab Kushina dengan riang

Minato pun menekan tombol merah. Pose pertama Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang. Pose kedua Minato dan Kushina saling mencubit pipi dan seterusnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Pada pose kedelapan mereka mulai kehabisan ide. Namun, tiba-tiba Kushina mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kemarilah, Minato-kun, aku punya ide" pinta Kushina

"Apa ide mu?" tanya Minato

"Ano.. B.. Bolehkah aku berpose sambil mencium pipi mu?" tanya Kushina malu-malu

"Boleh saja sih" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum

Timer nya menujukkan waktu 5 detik yang tersisa. Mereka pun mulai memasang pose. Namun, Minato mempunyai ide lain untuk pose terakhir mereka. Ketika Kushina akan mencium pipi nya, tanpa peringatan Minato langusung mengecup bibir Kushina. Dan "CKREK",foto terakhir pun terambil.

"M.. Minato-kun. A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina masih syok dengan perbuatan Minato.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. "Aku mencitaimu,Kushina-chan"." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina terdiam mendengar yang di katakan Minato. Namun, tidak berapa lama dia langsung tersenyum. "Aku juga mencitaimu, Minato-kun" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak lama kemudian ada suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Mas, Mbak. Fotonya langsung saya Cetak ya?" tanya sang Pria

Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar sang Pria. "Iya Pak... " jawab Kushina dan Minato

"Baiklah, saya cetak sekarang" balas sang pria

Pria itu memulai proses pencetakan. Setelah beberapa saat, Foto itu pun tercetak. Sang Pria mengambil hasil cetakan nya dan melihatnya. Reaksi yang ia keluarkan hanya sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Dasar, anak-anak jaman sekarang" ucap sang Pria sambil tersenyum lebar.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
